Twinkle
by dshirochan
Summary: Theirs was a love that would last for ages and ages, longer than eternity itself. For she was light, twinkling and brightening up his dull and dark life. They'd love each other forever, as with the stars. UlquiHime.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine. I own nothing but my Ulquihime fantasies. All credit to who it should go to.

**AN:** It's been a while since I've written a fic for my most favorite Bleach pairing. So yay! I have to say, I enjoyed writing this. :3 Honestly, I think Ulquiorra and Orihime has a very sad love story and they deserve to have each other after everything they've been through. ;A; I'm still wishing Tite Kubo brings Ulquiorra back in the series. And no matter what anyone says, they'll still be a canon pairing to me, though undeclared. :) Please leave a review and tell me how this went. :D

**Twinkle**

Ulquiorra could not help but stare at the beauty lying on top of the king-sized bed. With her long fiery silken hair sprawled casually on the mint green sheets, bright round grey eyes looking at the stars outside their window and a small warm smile showing on her plump lips, Orihime was simply perfect in all aspects. No matter how tired and stressed out he was, she always managed to put a smile on his thin lips, a smile that he rarely, if at all, showed to most other people. He was Ulquiorra, the cold, distant and boring Ulquiorra, always calculating and analyzing; She was Orihime, bright, cheerful and carefree. Almost nothing brought her down and somehow she always found the strength to smile even in her most trying times. She was the light to his shadow. Together, they brought out the best in each other. They were complete opposites and yet they completed each other perfectly.

Outside, the full moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled around it. "Woman," he said in monotone, "It would seem that you are in deep thoughts. Is something wrong?" Jumping up from the bed slightly, as if she were suddenly pulled back to reality, she answered with a smile, "Oh, nothing. Nothing, Ulquiorra-kun. I was just looking at the sky tonight. It's just so beautiful and lovely." His thin lips pulled into a smile as well. "Indeed, they are." _Indeed, you are,_ he thought silently. Really, he was thankful for having her and and for being loved by her. Thinking back at everything they went through to get to this, he could honestly say that he'd go through the depths of hell a million times just to be with her. He'd give anything for her because he loved her endlessly. He watched as she resumed her stargazing and he thought for a moment that maybe the stars had designed fate to lead him to her and to bring back color and happiness into his dull black-and-white life.

Slowly he approached the bed and gently ran his slender finger down the smooth porcelain skin of her arm. With his other hand, he caressed her silken orange tresses taking in the sweet smell of doughnuts wafting up his nostrils. He loved how she always smelled of sweet pastries, especially after working in her bakery. She turned to face him, her bright eyes and warm smile made him light up as well. He reached in for a kiss on her forehead, then his lips settled on hers as they locked in a chaste kiss. "Ulquiorra-kun.." she whispered his name affectionately. He went and lied beside her, as she layed her head on his toned arm. Her delicate fingers traced the chiseled chest beneath the plain white shirt.

"Ulquiorra-kun, we'll always be together right? We'll never be apart?" she asked, her voice sweet and velvety. Gently running his fingers down her hair, he replied, "Of course, Orihime." She beamed up, her features brightening with another smile. "You promise?" she asked childishly as her round grey orbs met his piercing emerald ones. " I promise. We'll live on, loving each other, twinkling with the stars above." He placed another soft kiss on her forehead as she wrapped her slender arms around his fairly muscular torso. They stayed in a comforting silence, watching the stars glittering in the blanket of darkness outside. He was about to lean in for a more passionate kiss when their silence was broken by loud sobs and crying. The door in the room whipped open, revealing a small boy with short burnt orange hair. He ran up the bed with tears cascading down his small face. A young girl with shoulder length messy raven black hair stood by the door with her arms crossed and a blank expression on her unamused face.

Ulquiorra shook his head with a smile before calling in the small girl to lie beside him and Orihime who was currently cradling and comforting the crying boy in her arms. These were the people who twinkled brightly in his life, the people who lighted up the darkness of his very being.

**AN:** Okaay. :D How was that? :)) Anyway, I'd really like to thank you for taking the time to read this! :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) And, an extra special thank you if you're about to click the review button :))


End file.
